


Beginner's Luck

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, graphic violence warning mainly for mention of Vriska throwing Tavros off a cliff, slurs against disabled used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is such a <em>wimp</em>, you can hardly believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Fill based on this prompt:
> 
> "Tavros ♠ Vriska
> 
> Beginner's Luck: a usually untalented character is unexpectedly good at something much to the annoyance of the expert."

He is  _such_  a wimp. Even as you stare from your husktop screen as he fumblingly rolls up the slanted walkways (which you were  _forced_  to make for stupid Miss Meddlef8ngs), you can’t help but be in awe of just how  _badly_  he sucks at everything. He’s not even using that rocket you helped make for him!  
  
Just. Wow. How can one person be so  _awful_  at everything they attempt? Not to mention, the amount of his suckiness is distracting you from completing your  _own_  tasks in your land, now that you’re actually in it. How inconsiderate can he be!?  
  
You open up your Trollian chat client and click the name of adiosToreador to open a window, unable to resist the urge of telling Tavros  _exactly_  how you feel about him in this particular moment.  
  
arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]  
  
AG: Ohhhhhhhh my God.  
AG: Can you move through your land any more slowly?  
AG: This is so 8ooooooooriiiiiiiing.  
AT: uH,  
AT: bY ASKING ME IF i CAN MOVE THROUGH MY LAND MORE SLOWLY,  
AT: dO YOU MEAN TO ASK IF i ACTUALLY CAN,  
AT: oR, uM,  
AT: aRE YOU SAYING THAT, iN A DERROGATORY WAY,  
AT: iN AN ATTEMPT TO MOCK ME FOR BEING SLOW?  
AG: UGH!!!!!!!!  
AG: See, Tavros, this is exactly why no one can stand you.  
AG: Everything you do is just...UUUUUUUUGH.  
AG: Even the way you talk is just awful.  
AG: Awful awful awful awful awful awful awful AWFUL!!!!!!!!  
AT: uH,   
AT: wELL,  
AT: tHAT MAY BE HOW YOU FEEL,  
AT: bUT,  
AT: iNSULTING THE WAY i SPEAK, dOESN’T REALLY MAKE SENSE IN THIS CONTEXT,  
AT: fOR YOU SEE,  
AT: i’M TYPING OUT WHAT i’M WANTING TO SAY, aT THE CURRENT MOMENT,  
AT: aND NOT SAYING IT OUT LOUD,  
AG: We’ve met 8efore in real life, dum8ass!  
AG: HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I THR8W YOU OFF 8 CLIFF, Y8U CRIPPLE!!!!!!!!  
AT: uH,  
AT: bY MIND POWERS?  
AG: JES8S F8CKING CHR8ST!!!!!!!!  
  
Goddamn, you can’t  _stand_  him. You actually think that it would’ve probably served him and all of trollkind best if you had killed him that fateful day of FLARPing. He’s just  _soooooooo_  easy to hate.  
  
A roar interrupts your thoughts of how much you hate Tavros, and you assume Tavros just did something wrong  _yet again_. You switch from the message window to the server player’s viewport to see Tavros facing a large monster. You’re pretty sure that Tavros is in no way capable of beating this monster, since you yourself have a hard enough time beating them and you’re the  _8est_. If  _you_  can barely beat them, you’re sure that Tavros can’t.  
  
You open the message window to tell him so.  
  
AG: Don’t 8other trying to 8eat it, Tavros.  
AG: You would just get killed or probably crippled even more than you actually are!  
AG: Actually, you know what? Do it.  
AG: I want to see you get your ass served to you!  
AG: Come on, Tavros, be a  _troll_  for once!  
AT: dO YOU MIND?  
  
The last message takes you by surprise. You don’t even know how to respond to it.  
  
That’s when you hear a soft purring come from the server viewport. You click on the window to see what’s happening, and immediately you’re angered by it.  
  
You see Tavros very obviously mind controlling the monster into  _giving_  him the grist!  
  
Infuriated, you go back to Trollian.  
  
AG: What the fuck, Tavros!?  
AG: You can’t just  _do_  that!  
AG: It takes me fucking foreeeeeeeever to 8eat those guys, and you think you can just mind control them into handing you all of their grist!?  
AG: Y8u c8n't 8e 8ett8r than me at th8t!  
AG: Th8t’s n8t F8IR!!!!!!!!  
AT: uH,  
AT: yEAH,  
AT: hERE’S THE THING, aBOUT THAT,  
AT: i DON’T CARE,  
  
adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
  
Ohhhhhhhh, you  _h8_  him.


End file.
